


All the Heat

by Seblainer



Series: So in Love [2]
Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-23 00:01:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30046821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Matt and Sylvie enjoy their Friday night together.
Relationships: Matthew Casey/Sylvie Brett
Series: So in Love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2147316
Kudos: 13





	All the Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing.

Fandom: Chicago Fire  
Title: All the Heat  
Characters: Matt Casey and Sylvie Brett  
Pairing: Brettsey  
Rating/Warnings: NC-17. Het.  
Summary: Matt and Sylvie enjoy their Friday night together.  
A/N: Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing. Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes or bookmarks.  
Disclaimer: Michael Brandt, Derek Haas, and Dick Wolf own this show and these characters. I don’t own anything you recognize and I make no money for writing this story.  
Words: 192 without title and ending.

Brettsey 10 Drabble Series: So in Love: Drabble # 2: *All the Heat*

All the heat between them had finally reached a peak. Matt couldn’t go a single day without thinking of Sylvie or wanting to spend time with her.

He was glad their date had gone well and now he hoped she wouldn’t mind keeping their night going. They stood on his porch and he looked into her eyes. 

“Sylvie, I don’t want our night to end. I had a good time on our date and I’d like to keep things going.” He smiled and unlocked his door.

Sylvie stood there and watched as Matt unlocked his door and opened it. “Are you inviting me inside?”

Matt nodded and they entered his house. A few moments later, the door was closed and locked. They walked into his bedroom and removed their clothes.

A few moments later, Sylvie moaned as Matt donned a condom and slipped inside of her. She slipped her tongue in his mouth as they moved against each other.

The feel of her nails as they scratched down his back and the sounds she made, turned him on. He pressed her into the bed and moaned as he thrust inside of her.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes or bookmarks.


End file.
